Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{3t}{8} + \dfrac{t}{6}$
In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $8$ and $6$ $\lcm(8, 6) = 24$ $ x = \dfrac{3}{3} \cdot \dfrac{3t}{8} + \dfrac{4}{4} \cdot \dfrac{t}{6} $ $x = \dfrac{9t}{24} + \dfrac{4t}{24}$ $x = \dfrac{9t +4t}{24}$ $x = \dfrac{13t}{24}$